Dirty party
by Skovko
Summary: Six months after the wedding, Renee and Dean are throwing a big party. Ashley, Baron and Seth meet up again. They all remember their hot night together at the wedding and they all want a round 2. However, Seth has a girlfriend this time around but that doesn't stop him from following and watching Baron and Ashley. And Baron has a plan... (Sequel to Dirty Wedding.)


Ashley took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the house. It had been six months since Renee and Dean's wedding and now she was back again for a huge party they were throwing.

She felt a bit nervous. Six months ago she had ended their wedding with Baron and Seth in their shared hotel room. She had no regrets about their time together but she wondered how things would play out this evening. They had had no contact in the time that had passed and she had no idea where any of them were in their lives or if they would even remember her.

She felt eyes on her the second she entered and before even looking back at them, she knew who it was and she knew they remembered her. She looked at them. Like her they weren't dressed up as they all were for the wedding. They were in their normal clothes. Her in a short black dress and long black boots. Baron in black leather pants and a lone wolf tank top. Seth in black jeans and a Metallica shirt. And a woman on his side. She felt her heart drop a bit but she didn't show it. It wasn't like he owed her anything after that one night together six months prior.

"Ash!" Renee's voice sounded through the room.

Ashley turned her head to greet her friend that came walking towards her.

"Hey Renee, so great to see you again. How's married life treating you?" Ashley asked.  
"It's great," Renee answered.

Renee took Ashley's hand and dragged her out in the kitchen where she handed her a beer.

"So... I don't know if you noticed but Seth isn't single anymore," Renee said.  
"Yeah, I saw the women next to him. Good for him," Ashley said.  
"Baron's still open for the taken though," Renee said.  
"Are you ever gonna stop trying to pair me up with your friends?" Ashley chuckled.  
"Never," Renee said and laughed.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway and they both looked over to see Baron there.

"My cue to leave," Renee whispered before taking off.

"Good to see you again, Ash," he spoke as he walked over to give her a hug.  
"You too. How have you been?" She asked.  
"I've been alright. You?" He asked.  
"I can't complain," she answered.  
"You're looking really good tonight," he said as his eyes went down her body.  
"Thanks. I can only say the same for you," she said. "So, Seth's got a girlfriend, I see."  
"Yeah, he does. Between you and me, it probably won't last too long. He's been complaining about her a lot lately, saying she's too clingy," he said.

She nodded. She couldn't help but smile on the inside. Not that she didn't wanna see Seth succeed in a relationship but she remembered just how good he was in bed and she wouldn't mind getting a second taste.

Baron grabbed a couple of more beers and gestured for them to go back into the livingroom. She followed him and they sat down next to each other. They drank, talked and laughed and everything was just as easy with him as the last time. She felt Seth's eyes on them constantly and when she looked over at him from time to time, he almost seemed to have a jealous look in his eyes. She smiled at him but he never smiled back and eventually she stopped looking at him.

"I need some air," she spoke after a couple of hours.

The beers and the heet inside was getting to her head. He stood up and reached his hand down to help her up. She took it and they went outside together.

"Beautiful," she said as she saw the sun starting to set.

They walked further out in the garden, away from the house. She stopped at a big tree and leaned her back up against it. She looked up at Baron and met his lustful eyes.

"You know, Ash, I haven't been able to forget our night together," he said as he slowly closed the gab between them.  
"Me neither," she said.  
"Are you up for round 2?" He asked as he leaned down so his head was close to hers.  
"Hell, yes," she answered and pushed her head forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

His hand quickly went under her dress and down her thong. He leaned back out with a smirk on his face.

"I'll say," he said as he felt how wet she was.

He went down on one knee, pushed her dress up to her hips and pulled her thong down. He went back up to stand and put the thong in his pocket. She reached her hands forward to open his pants. She pushed them down a bit along with his boxers to free his dick.

"God, I missed that," she whispered and bit her lip.

He chuckled before grabbing her hips and lifting her up. She wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the tree and entered her.

"How much? How much have you missed it?" He asked as he slowly started thrusting into her.  
"Like crazy. Will you just fuck me already?" She begged.

She didn't have to ask twice. He pounding into her hard over and over and she grabbed a hold on his shoulders while moaning loudly.

"Shit, someone's watching us," she suddenly said as she squeezed his shoulders tight to make him stop.

He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"It's just Seth," he said as she slowly started to thrust into her again.  
"He's staring at us," she said.  
"Let him. He's probably just jealous that I get to have you again," he said as he started to speed up again.

She kept her eyes on Seth as Baron fucked her. She moaned out loud as he made her cum. Seth's eyes never left hers and a smile appeared on his face as he watched her cum. Baron followed shortly after.

"What do you say we go back to my hotel room like last time?" He asked as he put her down.  
"Won't that be weird with Seth and all?" She asked as she pulled her dress down again.  
"We're not sharing a room this time. He's next door with his girlfriend," he answered.  
"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, sure. Can I have my thong back?" She asked.  
"Nope," he answered and grinned.

He took her hand and started walking towards Seth who was still just standing there, not embarrassed at all by having watched them. Baron took the thong out of his pocket and put it in Seth's hand.

"A reminder to what you're missing out on," he said and winked before walking off with her.

Seth stood back for a couple of seconds before deciding to follow them back to the hotel. He had lost all interest in the party going on inside. He knew it would be a while before his girlfriend would notice him gone since she seemed to have been enjoying herself with a drinking game before he went outside. Baron noticed Seth following and he smiled to himself. He knew Seth couldn't stay away. He had every intention of making Ashley scream as loud as possible so that Seth would hear what he was missing out on from the other side of the wall.

He closed the door behind them but kept it unlocked. He had a plan in his head and if he knew Seth as well as he thought he did, the plan would work just fine. Ashley was a special girl and he planned on giving her a special time like the last time they were together.

"Strip!" He ordered.

She bit her lip at his bossy tone before taking off the boots, the dress and the bra.

"Just as sexy as I remember," he said as he walked towards her.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed tight as he demanded her lips for a rough kiss. He moved his mouth down to bite her neck and a loud moan escaped her lips. He smiled at the sound, just hoping the walls were thin enough for Seth to hear her already.

He moved his mouth up to her ear, still holding on tight to her ass.  
"Now, don't lie to me. Do you wish Seth was here or am I enough for you?" He asked in a low voice.  
"I'm sure you can satisfy me just right but I wouldn't mind having you both again," she admitted.  
He gently bit on her earlobe before taking a step back.  
"Let's let him know," he said with a smirk as he took out his phone.

 _"You have no idea what you're missing out on."_ He texted Seth.

"Get on the bed!" He ordered.

She sat down on the bed and watched him as he got naked. Just as he was done, his phone buzzed.

 _"Believe me, I know. I'm so fucking jealous."_ Seth replied.

He read out the text to her before walking over to her. He pushed her down on her back.

"He's right on the other side of that wall. Do you wanna let him know how much you miss him?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

He smiled, put the phone on the nightstand next to the bed and crawled down between her legs. He wasted no time but got straight to business with his tongue and fingers. She moaned loudly and he kept going. At some point he heard his phone buzz again but he didn't stop. He kept pleasuring her until she finally screamed out her orgasm. He licked her up her stomach until he was finally all the way up next to her face again.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the text from Seth.

 _"Make her shut up. It's killing me in here."_

He chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't show her the text or tell her what it said. Instead he kept the phone in his hand as he looked at her.

"Last time Seth got a nice piece of your ass. Will you allow me to get it this time?" He asked.  
"Sure, if you got some..." She started but went into a smile as he opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He handed it to her and laid down on his back.  
"I want you on top of me, reverse cowgirl," he said.

She prepared his dick and her hole with the lube. She didn't notice what he was doing with his phone. He secretly started a video call with Seth the moment she was ready. He filmed her as she straddled him, her back against him, as she slowly took his dick into her ass. She paused as she finally had him all the way in.

"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you're just pretty big," she answered.  
"Too big?" He asked.  
"No, it feels great," she answered.  
"Ready to tell Seth how much he's missing out on?" He asked.

She didn't answer with words. Instead she started moving slowly up and down, still unaware that Seth was watching it on his phone on the other side of the wall.

"Oh fuck, Ash, you feel amazing," Baron moaned.

She increased the pace and started moaning herself.

They both looked towards the door as it flew open. Seth entered and slammed it behind him. Baron smirked and put his phone away. For a moment she had paused but he grabbed her hips.

"Keep going!" He ordered.

She started moving again.

"Keep your eyes on him!" He ordered, not that she needed to be told because she was already watching Seth closely.

Seth stared her down as he started to undress. When he was finally naked, he walked towards the bed. Baron reached up to grab her shoulders and pull her backwards, leaving her front completely open for Seth.

"Is your pussy begging for attention while he's fucking your ass?" Seth asked as he ran a finger between her folds.  
"Yes," she whimpered and shivered from his simple touch.  
He crawled up on the bed.  
"Do you want be to fuck that sweet pussy of yours?" He asked.  
"God, yes," she answered.  
His hand went up to grab her around the throat.  
"Beg!" He ordered.  
"Fuck! Seth, please, fuck me! Fuck me so hard till I cum," she begged.  
"Hold her still," he said to Baron.

Baron held on to her, holding her still as Seth moved up to settle between her legs the best he could in that position. He pushed his dick inside her and she moaned lowly. If she had felt trapped between them the last time, it was nothing compared to this reversed position she was in this time where she couldn't do anything but hold on to Seth's shoulders and hope both men had everything under control.

"God, I missed fucking you," Seth growled as he started moving.

Baron joined in under her and soon she was moaning out loud enough for the entire floor to hear her.

"Fuck... me..." was all she could get out between her moans.

They were wild, thrusting into her fast and hard, giving her pain and pleasure all in one. Once again Seth's hand closed around her throat and she came in a loud scream. Shortly after Baron followed. He dug his nails into her hips and growled loudly. He stayed still inside her until Seth followed with a growl of his own 30 seconds later.

"Fuck Ash, that was wicked," Seth said and kissed her before pulling out of her.

He helped her up and she gently got up from Baron, feeling how he slowly left her inch by inch.

"Fuck, that was intense," she said as she finally stood up, Seth still holding her in his arms, afraid she might collapse on the ground if he let go.  
"You good?" He asked after a few seconds.  
"Yeah," she said with a smile and nodded.

He let go off her and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Damn guys, you sure know how to please a woman," she said, earning a couple of chuckles in return.

Baron sat up and put an arm around her waist, dragging her down next to him.

"How about you spend the night here and we'll have some more fun?" He asked.  
"You're gonna wear me out," she said.  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," he said.  
"Alright," she said and stretched her body.  
"Seth?" Baron asked.  
"I really shouldn't but fuck it. I'll be single again tomorrow anyway," he answered.

He crawled down next to her, bit down on one of her nipples while one of his hands went down to grab her ass.

"Besides, I'm dying to be buried deep inside that ass again," he said.


End file.
